


Cartas desde la Resistencia

by PrincesaSolo



Series: Cartas desde la Resistencia [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Cartas, F/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Viñetas basadas en el reto #reylomicrofics del mes de mayo.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Cartas desde la Resistencia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814605
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Reylo





	1. Magia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y LucasFilms.

Los tres amigos observaban a Ben y Rey que platicaban a lo lejos.

— ¿Toda la vida tiene que estar pegados? ¡Y miren sus caras! —Poe puso los ojos en blanco

— Ya sé. Ha de ser cosa de la fuerza y de la diada esa—dijo Finn enojado.

Rose suspiró.

— No, chicos. Eso se llama magia.

Poe y Finn la miraron con fastidio, se cruzaron de brazos y no dijeron nada más. Rose se quedó viendo a Rey y a Ben que ahora se abrazaban. Rey tenía las manos en el cuello de él mientras éste descansaba las suyas en la cadera de la chica. Ambos se miraban y se balanceaban mientras seguían platicando.

— Bueno Rose, te dejamos por un momento para que admires esta… Magia —anunció Poe moviendo sus dedos alrededor de la cara de la chica como haciendo un truco de magia alrededor de su rostro, en tono por supuesto de burla.

— Tenemos una reunión con el consejo de Nueva Alderaan antes de que nos vayamos de aquí para debatir varios puntos respecto al futuro de la resistencia y la República —comentó Finn sin quitarle la vista a la diada.

— Suerte que soy solo una mecánica y no tengo que tratar asuntos políticos —dijo ella con alivio.

— Te veremos más tarde —se despidió Finn y Poe le dio una palmadita a la chica en el hombro.

Rose los miró alejarse y luego se dio media vuelta para entrar por la rampa del Halcón. No quería ser un mal tercio para Rey y Ben aunque estuviera a metros de ellos así que fue directo a los camarotes. La chica se sentó en una de las camas. Alcanzó la bolsa en su rodilla de aquel pantalón cargo que llevaba puesto y sacó una pequeña libreta color verde cuya espiral tenía atorado un bolígrafo. Lo tomó y sintiéndose un poco libre e inspirada en ese momento, comenzó:

_Querida Paige._

_Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he podido escribirte de nuevo. Con el recuento de los daños que la guerra dejó me he entretenido arreglando varias naves y no he podido dedicarte más letras. Sin embargo, aquí estoy de nuevo. Debo decirte primero que hacer eso me gusta y reconforta mi corazón en muchos sentidos. Me gusta pensar que te escribo y que mis letras pueden llegarte donde quiera que te encuentres. Y no dudo que sea así. Hoy quisiera contarte que por aquí la vida ha seguido y se cumplen 6 meses ya de que la guerra terminó y de tu partida, misma que me duele en el alma. Sin embargo, no quisiera mencionar cosas tristes, así que quiero enfocarme más en contarte otras cosas que he aprendido. El día de hoy quiero hablarte de Rey y de Ben._

_Primero debes saber que él anteriormente era Kylo Ren. Si ese mismo ser vil y cruel del que tanto escuchamos hablar y el cual odiábamos con todo nuestro ser. Debo confesarte que al principio me costó tratarlo como si fuera una persona normal y a decir verdad a veces aun me cuesta, pero eso cada vez es menos. Cuando los dos llegaron a la base de regreso de la batalla, me aparté por completo. Días después comprendí que él no iba a irse y de mala gana comencé a involucrarme en sus pláticas y acercándome un poco. En ese entonces lo hice por Rey, ella y yo somos mejores amigas y sentí que tenía que tratar a su… "novio". Si, ellos ahora están juntos y quizás te preguntes ¿cómo es posible que algo así haya sucedido? Porque créeme que yo también me hacia esa pregunta. Rey me lo explicó: Nacieron como una Diada, lo que significa que tienen una conexión muy especial Jedi que se da cada milenio o algo así. Aunque mi amiga dice que eso no significaba necesariamente que terminaran siendo una pareja. Pero fue lo que pasó._

_Conforme fui tratando a Ben me fui dando cuenta de que él no era como pensábamos. Al menos Ben Solo no, aunque Kylo Ren si lo fue, pero ese hombre ya estaba muerto, además de que era otra persona._

_En un principio nadie podía creer que se hubiera redimido, nadie excepto Rey con la que tenía ese extraño vínculo que te mencioné y que comprendí hasta que comencé a observarlos. Fue cuando descubrí que estaban irremediablemente enamorados._

_Llegué a pensar que Ben la había manipulado en algún grado, y ahora me arrepiento de pensar así, deberías verlos… eso que sucede entre ellos, es indescriptible. Finn y Poe están hartos de ellos y dicen que dependen mucho uno del otro, pero solo están celosos de lo que ven y perciben de ellos. Yo en cambio, no lo creo así. Cada uno tienen sus actividades y al final del día se eligen y desean estar juntos. Pienso que quiero algo así para mí. Así de intenso y de especial. Pensé que lo tendría con Finn, porque pensé que me había enamorado de él, pero no fue así. Viendo a Ben y Rey sé que eso que tienen ellos no lo siento hacia él, así que en parte me alegra no haberme precipitado de más. Y sé que no debería estarme comparando con ellos, no lo hago más bien quiero usarlos de referente. Además de que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Rey me ha contado cuánto les ha costado y cuánto les cuesta aún. Ella tiene pesadillas, él sigue sin perdonarse completamente por las cosas tan horribles que hizo, las malas decisiones y la manipulación en la que el viejo Snoke lo tuvo desde que era un bebé. A veces Ben tiene miedo, otras tantas discuten y he presenciado unas cuantas veces eso. Unas son graciosas. Ver como un tipo de casi dos metros manotea y se pone rojo y Rey tan bajita se pone tan furiosa que parece que su cuerpo explotará. Pero se las arreglan. Los veo hablar mucho por los rincones de los planetas que visitamos. Sé que no son perfectos, no quiero idealizarlos, pero están comprometidos con ellos mismos y eso es lo valioso._

_Pai-Pai, cuando llegue mi momento de enamorarme y tener alguien a mi lado quiero tener algo parecido. Algo rodeado de tanta magia._


	2. Conducir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: Conducir

****Observaba a Rey y a Rose a reparar una nave. Su chica sonreía, feliz en su labor. No era consciente de todo lo que le provocaba: Cada gesto, palabra o mirada hacia él lo conducían irremediablemente a enamorarse aún más.** ** ****Estaba perdido por ella que lo había encontrado.** **

* * *

— Entonces, Poe me dijo que conducía peor que un Hutt sobre un pod en una carrera de vainas —soltó Rose con molestia.

— Pero los Hutts no pilo… oh —se detuvo Rey ante la mirada de obviedad de su amiga. Rey se quedó un momento en silencio—. No creo que manejes mal Rose, pero si ellos se creen los mejores pilotos, déjame decirte que se equivocan. Necesitas unas pequeñas lecciones nada más, con quien, en realidad _si_ es el mejor piloto de la galaxia —Rose se la quedó viendo un tanto extrañada. Después Rey se volteó y le gritó a Ben.

— ¡Ben! Necesito un favor —el joven que había estado separando piezas inservibles y salvables de naves destrozadas a unos metros de ellas, alzó la mirada (que Rose juraba que hacía un segundo había estado sobre ellas durante su plática), y las miró—. Quisiera que le ayudaras a perfeccionar a Rose su habilidad de manejo, Poe y Finn la han estado molestando porque ha tenido unas fallas —la cara de Ben se partió con una amplia sonrisa que la mecánica nunca le había visto.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos? —pronunció poniéndose de pie.

* * *

_Adorada Pai-Pai:_

_¡No vas a creerlo! ¡Piloteé el Halcón Milenario! ¡Es cómo un sueño! Te cuento, Rey y yo estábamos platicando y le dije que Poe y Finn se habían burlado de mi forma de manejar, que vamos, no es tan buena pero tampoco es terrible, aunque ellos hicieron ver que era la cosa más espantosa de la vida, así que Rey se molestó y le pidió a Ben que me ayudara a pulir mis habilidades, cosa que aceptó de inmediato y muy gustoso. Al parecer el desagrado entre los tres es correspondido._

_Bueno, empezamos en la tarde. Yo la verdad pensé que íbamos a ocupar cualquier nave de todas las que tenemos disponibles, pero no. Ben dijo que si podía pilotar el Halcón entonces podría manejar cualquier cosa. Debo confesarte que estaba muy nerviosa porque nunca había estado a solas con él y bueno no es que yo pensara que me iba a hacer algo, es sólo que Ben tiene, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero su presencia es imponente. Vamos, me saca una altura demasiado considerable, tanto que tengo que alzar totalmente la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve callada porque tuvo que decirme que no iba a morderme o regañarme ni nada, que dijera algo. Entonces me disculpé con él y le dije que no era algo personal pero que me imponía muchísimo. Ambos nos sonrojamos y terminamos riéndonos muy fuerte._

_Mis lecciones empezaron. Me dejó sentarme como piloto y él se quedó a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto. Fue muy amable. Me daba instrucciones y en verdad pude ver porqué Rey le había pedido aquel favor: Hablaba tan apasionado sobre los controles, la forma en la que debía tomar los manubrios y los movimientos que debía y los que no debía hacer. Dimos un recorrido en la órbita exterior de Nueva Aldeeran, hice piruetas. La verdad todo fue un éxito. Me dijo que en realidad mi forma de manejar no tenía nada que ver con lo que ese par había descrito y que más que nada se debía a la falta de práctica en el aire ya que mi trabajo consiste más en arreglar físicamente las naves. Me prometió que tomaríamos una hora todas las tardes para ir perfeccionando. Estoy muy agradecida con él y con Rey por ser la autora de la idea._

_Y entonces Pai, quisiera contarte que pude conocerlo un poco más. Si bien ya había comenzado a tratarlo, siempre lo tuve como un tipo demasiado serio con todos los que no fueran Rey. Pero no es así, creo que es cosa de darle una oportunidad._

_Sin querer la plática se tornó a mi mejor amiga porque por supuesto, aunque veo lo mucho que ambos se quieren y lo escucho todo el tiempo de ella, como buena amiga que soy, quise asegurarme de que Ben estuviera igual de embobado de Rey de lo que ella está de él y bueno, le pregunté directamente acerca de eso. Primero, le pregunté si se sentía bien entre nosotros y luego, si era feliz con Rey._

_Ay Paige, los dos están hasta el cuello. Ni bien le pregunté una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara y me dijo que, aunque aún lo perseguía todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado se esforzaba todos los días por merecer a Rey porque ella era lo único que tenía, ella y Chewie quién ya lo perdonó también. Me dijo también que sabe que a todos nos cuesta esta dinámica de tenerlo cerca de nosotros, sobre todo a Finn y a Poe y a algunos otros miembros de la resistencia y que esperaba que eso cambiara con el tiempo. Me confesó que a él le cuesta hablarnos, porque siente nuestro rechazo y sabe que su cara seria tampoco le ayuda pero que en verdad se siente muy bien y está agradecido con todos por hacer un esfuerzo, aunque sea por Rey y que claro, está muy feliz por poder ponerle un rumbo a su vida junto con ella. Me disculpe por no haberlo comprendido y por ser de esas personas a las que les ha costado acercarse, pero me dijo que no me preocupara, que entendía que era normal. Y me dijo otra cosa que no esperaba… me pidió perdón por ti. No supe cómo reaccionar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pensé que esa rabia que me había dejado tu muerte me consumiría, pero no fue así. Ben me dijo que yo estaba en todo su derecho de odiarlo y que sabía que todo lo que había provocado en la galaxia era algo de lo que nunca podría escapar y que también esa era una de las cosas por las cuales no se acercaba mucho a nosotros los amigos de Rey, porque sabía que había logrado dañar las vidas de todos en algún grado. Hay Pai Pai… entendí perfecto sus palabras y aunque quisiera odiarlo creo que no podría, en verdad lo veo en sus ojos. Es otro y su pasado le pesa horrores. No sentía falsedad en sus palabras, te lo juro. Y ahora entiendo un poco más esa relación que tiene con Rey. En cierta forma, ambos sufrieron por sus propios lados, teniendo una vida solitaria hasta que, en medio de la locura de una guerra, se encontraron._

_Espero que no te enojes conmigo Paige pero no puedo odiar a este hombre, simplemente no me sale, no lo siento… creo que odiar a alguien por tu muerte no te traerá de vuelta… así que te pido disculpas por eso, hermana._

_¿Sabes? Me sorprendió totalmente cuando me preguntó si lo que en realidad yo quería saber era si él le iba a hacer daño a mi amiga, creo que leyó mis pensamientos iniciales, pero le dije que no creía que eso sucediera porque podía notar lo mucho que la quería nada más al ver la forma en que la miraba. Él rio y aunque se sonrojó un poco, me dijo sin dudarlo ni un segundo que la amaba como un loco. Me confesó que de hecho se había enamorado de ella aun estando él en el lado oscuro y que había querido estar con ella, pero sus miedos se lo habían impedido, además de que Rey no se lo había dejado fácil porque tenía una lengua afilada y gran parte del año pasado había estado enojada con él. Los dos reímos ante ese comentario. Veo que Ben tiene un muy buen sentido del humor, me agrada eso de él y creo que coincidimos en cómo es nuestra querida Rey._

_También me dijo que todo ese tiempo la había querido llevar a la oscuridad, pero al final comprendió que ese ni era lugar de él, ni mucho menos el de Rey y fue cuando, con ayuda de Leia, de Han y de Rey, supo que tenía que volver a la luz y que ahí, junto a ella era donde pertenecía._

_Estábamos platicando de ella cuando se apareció dentro del Halcón y nos preguntó por la clase. Creo que le dio mucho gusto ver que Ben y yo nos habíamos acercado un poco más, a mí también me lo dio si soy sincera._

_Y bueno, después cuando bajamos de aquella nave milenaria nos encontramos al duo dinámico y los reté a una carrera de naves, dentro de una semana. Ben sonrió complacido conmigo por ello. Finn y Poe aceptaron y aún estoy pensando en el castigo que les impondré porque obviamente van a perder, ya te contaré qué decido._

_Me haces mucha falta querida hermana siempre lo harás, pero escribirte, aunque para unos suena algo poco adecuado o enferme, a mí me transmite paz y en verdad quiero que sepas que acá todo se va acomodando poco a poco y sé que todo irá bien, aunque sería mejor que estuvieras aquí conmigo para vivirlo, pero no quiero atormentarme por eso. La vida me está dando muchas lecciones últimamente y la de hoy fue que se nos puede sorprender en muchos aspectos con una persona con la que nunca imaginabas y está bien, se siente muy bien._

_Con amor, la aprendiz del mejor piloto de la galaxia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, me decidí por el rumbo de esta historia al fin con esta palabra del día de hoy y soy muy feliz. La verdad nunca pensé que podría usar a Rose, pero es un personaje que me gusta mucho, que lamento que no hayan explotado pero que me encanta estarlo haciendo yo. 
> 
> Este capítulo prácticamente se escribió solito cuando la idea llegó a mi mente y el resultado me gustó mucho. A pesar de que se acercaron por molestar a Finn y Poe, la plática se tornó a cosas muy importantes y muy lindas. Me gusta explorar la relación de Rey y Ben ante los ojos de su amiga que es testigo de lo que sucede entre ellos. Me gusta que Rose aunque tiene cierto temor o recelo de conocer a Ben se da cuenta de que en realidad es una buena persona y que ama profundamente a Rey, me gustó mucho que ambos se abrieran entre ellos. Creo que Rose podría ser una buena amiga para Ben también y por supuesto está preocupada de que Rey esté tan enamorada pero al ver a ese hombrezote tirando la baba de la misma forma sus miedos se disiparon. 
> 
> Me hace muy feliz escribir estos microfics y ampliarlos, espero que a ustedes también les estén gustando! Gracias por leerme! En verdad me hacen muy feliz sus lindos comentarios!


	3. Reunir

****Rey no pudo ocultar su felicidad cuando Rose le entregó un paquete que había llegado a la base.** **

****— Va a encantarle. Me ha tomado tiempo reunirlo.** **

****— ¿Qué es?** **

****— Un kit de caligrafía, idéntico al que tenía cuando era aprendiz de Luke.** **

****— ¿Ben escribe?** **

****— Ya no, pero volverá a hacerlo.** **

Rey le hizo señas de que la siguiera. Atravesaron la base mientras veían a todos que trabajaban guardando cajas y empacando equipos y subiéndolos en las naves grandes.

Las dos amigas llegaron a la zona de tienda de campañas y se internaron en la que Rey compartía con Ben.

— Te enseñaré…

— ¿Ben no vendrá aquí? Es decir, si es una sorpresa, lamentaría que se arruinara porque me estás enseñando esto.

— No te preocupes, está ayudando a Poe a guardar los transmisores, no vendrá aquí en un buen rato. Además, cuando se acerque lo sentiré —le explicó con una sonrisa alegre que contagió a Rose al ver lo enamorada que estaba su amiga.

— Suerte que sean una diada ¿no? Veo que tiene sus ventajas —dijo Rose y ambas rieron.

Rey comenzó a rasgar el papel en el que aquel paquete estaba envuelto. Luego con ayuda de una navaja que tenía en una mesita, rompió la cinta que habían usado para asegurar la caja. Rey sonrió con ternura al encontrarse con el contenido de la caja. Con ambas manos y sumo cuidado sacó una pequeña cajita de madera y se la mostró a Rose.

— Al fin, están reunidos los integrantes de este set —emocionada dejó la cajita sobre la mesa y fue hasta lo que parecía un armario improvisado. Rey se agachó, Rose se asomaba tratando de ver lo que su amiga hacía, pero solo alcanzaba a ver que removía ropa en una especie de maleta. Minutos después Rey se puso de pie y le enseñó una especie de botiquín de cuero que tenía unas asas a los lados. Lo colocó encima de la mesa, corrió el cierre y fue sacando el contenido.

Rose distinguió ahí unos bolígrafos largos, de diferentes calibres, varios pergaminos errollados, un tintero de metal y un portaplumas que tenía forma ovalada pero irregular con una rejilla portaplumas en el centro.

La cara de Rey se iluminó cuando observó las piezas de ese rompecabezas, unidas.

* * *

_Entrañable hermana:_

_Te saludo hoy desde la base en Ajan Kloss. Por aquí todo está acabando. Volvimos a este lugar y estamos recogiendo parte de lo que se había quedado aquí cuando la guerra finalizó. Lo que hoy quiero contarte fue algo que presencié, relacionado a ya sabes quienes. Mi pareja favorita de la resistencia, Ben y Rey._

_Hoy en la mañana estando en este lugar llegaron unos paquetes para la flota, dentro de los cuales, estaba uno para Rey que yo recibí y me encargué de darle. Nunca la había visto tan contenta por un simple paquete, pero cuando fuimos a su casa de campaña, descubrí que el contenido no era nada ordinario._

_Resulta que Ben le contó a Rey que cuando era aprendiz de Luke en su academia Jedi, le gustaba escribir. Y bueno, primero, uno no pensaría que el hobby de ese joven solitario y serio fuera escribir ¿no? Pero lo hacía y entonces eso me llevó a lo segundo que fue una pregunta que le hice a Rey… ¿Acerca de qué escribía? Ella me hizo prometer que nunca le diría a nadie sobre esto, porque era algo que Ben le había confiado un tanto apenado, así que juré que me llevaría este bello secreto a la tumba: Si bien, Ben escribía acerca de los libros Jedi que Luke poseía, también gustaba de escribir pensamientos propios que se le ocurrían y alguna que otra línea en forma de poesía. Cuando me lo contó me emocioné tanto que tuve que ahogar un grito agudo entre mis manos. Rey estaba igual de contenta de decírmelo. Le pregunté si sabía por qué había dejado de escribir y me dijo que cuando Ben sucumbió al lado oscuro y fue con Snoke, quiso borrar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia o sobre quién había sido él. Aquel set de escritura, había sido un regalo de Leia cuando había cumplido los quince años. Según parece, Luke se dio cuenta en un día cualquiera que Ben solía tomar notas de todo cuanto leyera y a veces se lo encontraba descansando de su entrenamiento con un pedazo de pergamino y pluma en mano, escribiendo. Entonces se lo contó a Leia y ella se encargó de mandarle ese preciado regalo con el que Ben fue muy feliz (en palabras de Rey, contado por supuesto por él mismo)._

_El lado oscuro se llevó la mayor parte de lo que Ben Solo fue algún día y de las cosas que disfrutó hacer y que nada tenían que ver con su familia o las expectativas que tenían de él. Rey cree que el escribir era algo que lo llenaba y lo conectaba con su verdadera esencia. Eso me parece más que hermoso. No puedo imaginarme a Ben escribiendo por los rincones, pero no cabe duda que las personas pueden sorprenderte y tampoco debemos juzgar. Es gracioso para mí, verlo ahí, alto como él solo, con esa expresión indescifrable cuando está serio, pero suave e iluminada cuando está con Rey, definitivamente él tiene su lado tierno._

_Pai Pai, sigo aprendiendo de las personas y más de este par y cada vez me siento un poco más cerca de ellos. Me asombra lo detallista que puede llegar a ser Rey con él. Me dijo que cuando Ben le contó acerca de su escritura, consultó inmediatamente a Chewie, para ver si él sabía algo. Por suerte, así fue. Él estaba enterado de la existencia de ese kit, porque él y Han lo habían ido a comprar personalmente. ¿No es algo precioso? ¡En realidad aquel regalo fue de Han, Chewie y Leia para Ben! Me da mucha ternura. Mi amiga me dijo que en ella se puso manos a la obra con la información que le había dado el “Tio Chewie” (como empezó a llamarlo ahora), pero le fue difícil encontrar algo parecido pues ya habían pasado quince años de eso. Pero como nada es imposible para mi amiga, puso manos a la obra y comenzó a mover influencias y a hacer llamadas a diferentes negocios a lo largo de la galaxia. Si bien no encontró ninguno de los elementos del kit, juntos, pudo encontrar todos por separado. Creo que un set nuevo le hubiera gustado a Ben de todas formas, pero vaya que se esmera mi querida amiga. Ella sólo quiere que Ben esté cómodo y sea feliz y también es obra de ese loco amor que le tiene. Espero que algún día me suceda algo como eso, en verdad lo anhelo con el corazón._

_Tengo que dejar este reporte que te hago hasta aquí, porque estamos a punto de irnos de este planeta. Espero escribirte pronto alguna otra aventura o descubrimiento. Lamento si no te cuento mucho sobre mi, por ahora no me ha sucedido algo más extraordinario que presenciar el amor que mis dos amigos se tienen y como te darás cuenta, me gusta hablar mucho de ellos._

_Y ahora que soy consciente… Ben y yo compartimos este hobby… espero que, en un futuro no muy lejano, podamos tener una plática acerca de esto aunque lo veo un poco difícil porque no creo que Ben me cuente acerca de ello, pero me gusta pensar que algún día se podrá._

_Te llevo en mi corazón, hermana._

_Rose._

* * *

_ACTUALIZACIÓN:_

_Paige, no vas a creerlo. Han pasado dos cosas maravillosas sin querer._

_La primera, ¡encontré a Ben escribiendo con su set en los camarotes del Halcón! Entré porque tenía que dejar unas cajas de ropa ahí y lo sorprendí. Se asustó y enseguida trató de esconder todo, pero yo fui más rápida y me disculpé por la interrupción y salí corriendo. No quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. Pobre, de seguro estaba muy relajado. Espero que no vaya a dejar de escribir porque lo sorprendí._

_La segunda. Rey me enseñó algo que él le escribió justo después de darle el set y me asombró. Definitivamente Ben las personas esconden muchos secretos, Paige y el amor, alimenta el alma._

Rey le pasó el pedacito de pergamino a Rose debajo de la mesa, mientras comían. Poe y Finn estaban merodeando cerca, por lo que la mecánica se apresuró a leer. El corazón se le estrujó de amor cuando descubrió aquella caligrafía tan pulcra y angular y luego sintió que se derretía con el contenido de la nota:

****_Corazón mío:_ ** **

****_tuya es la estela de mis torpes pasos,_ ** **

****_tuya las estrellas de nuestro camino,_ ** **

****_tuyo es el brillo de mis ojos_ ** **

****_y tuya la galaxia de mi vida…_ ** **

****_Ben._ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La viñeta del día de hoy! Moría por escribirla! De hecho estuve esperando este día desde el viernes jajajaja porque ya quería escribir otro microfic y hacerlo viñeta. Cuando leí la palabra que el día de hoy fue "Reunir" pensé en algo que Rey pudiera "reunir" para Ben, algo que fuera del gusto de su amor y que no fuera muy fácil de conseguir y entonces recordé el hermoso set de caligrafía de nuestro bebé y la idea fluyó, de la mano de Rose a la que amo cada día mas. Sé que quizás en las pelis Rey no compartió nada acerca de Ben con nadie porque el asunto era muy de ellos, pero me gusta pensar que, en mi fic, y dado a que ya hice a Rey y a Rose amigas cercanas, se compartirían muchas cosas y se guardarían secretos. Pensé en mi mejor amiga, que justo así somos ella y yo. Sabemos hasta el más mínimo detalle de la otra y nunca nos juzgamos, aunque no estemos de acuerdo y nos apoyamos. Cuando ha tenido novios y tienen un detalle con ella me lo ha compartido y es algo que yo me llevo a la tumba y no menciono a nadie porque existe esa confianza y ese amor y un poco de eso quise hacer con Rey y Rose y me gustó mucho construirles esta confianza y también que Rose vaya descubriendo que Ben es todo un estuche de monerías muy lindas y que eso la entusiasme en querer conocerlo más y en conocer el amos que se tienen sus ahora ya, dos amigos. 
> 
> Estas viñetas fueron basadas en el reto de los #reylomicrofics en twitter por la cuenta de @Reylomicrofics realmente no sé si esto se va a continuar en junio, porque el próximo lunes ya estamos a 1° así que por ahora cierro este fic en estas tres viñetas y si hay algo más en el siguiente mes, pensaré si continuaré este fic o si hago otro. Gracias por todo el cariño que este fic ha recibido. Me hacen sentir muy feliz todos sus bellos comentarios y me ha gustado mucho usar a Rose para transmitir amor para Rey y Ben. 
> 
> Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas. Gracias por leerme! 
> 
> Si gustan nos vemos en twitter: @ReyloFanfickers y en la página de FB: Reylo Fanfickers en Español! 

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos los Microfics de Mayo! Ahora la modalidad se centra en que sólo serán los días lunes. Nuevamente como en el reto anterior los estaré ampliando a viñetas pero, ahora les daré otro enfoque. En esta ocasión, pensé en Rose. Es un personaje que siento, nos quedaron a deber mucho y que me hubiera gustado ver muchísimo mas en TROS (como tantas otras cosas pero no hablemos de desgracias ja!). Ella y Rey seguro se volverían amigas muy cercanas, o al menos así lo veo, entonces esto las llevaría a contarse sus secretos y cosas a la otra. En el caso de Rose, su hermana era su adoración, y quise, no sé hacerle un pequeño homenaje con esta carta que Rose le escribió contándole acerca de cómo se siente y lo que ve. Y me voy directo a eso. Una relación es de dos, lo sé, pero hay cosas que la gente percibe en las parejas, más hablando de amigos o personas cercanas. A mi me pasa eso con mis amistades y me gusta pensar en eso un poco (claro que no para clavarme o ver qué está bien o qué está mal). Soy una persona que se fija en detalles, expresiones (cosa que hago sin querer pero los veo!), y através de eso conozco un poco sus relaciones. Al Rose y Rey volverse amigas pasaría un poco así y me gusta la idea de que la mecánica haya pasado del disgusto y la negación de conocer a Ben, a hacerlo por su amiga y después darse cuenta de cómo es él y cómo trata a su amiga y lo que ambos tienen y luego pensar en ella y Finn y darse cuenta que lo que ella creía sentir no es tan profundo. Para mi el asunto de Rose y Finn si fue algo forzado, es de las cosas que no me gustó de TLJ, pero siento que tampoco merecían sacar de la jugada a la chica como lo hicieron en TROS, pero bueh. La verdad, prefiero a Rose con otra persona que no sea Finn. Por cierto Rose le decía a Paige "Pai Pai" eso está en la novela de TLJ.
> 
> Y bien, tengo pensado que este fic puede tomar dos rumbos, pero aun no me defino en eso, tomaré mi decisión el próximo lunes que lancen la siguiente palabra para escribir el microfic que sigue.
> 
> Si quieren unirse a este reto no duden en seguir a reylomicrofics en twitter, o pueden mandarme un mensajito por aquí, en FB o en twitter y con gusto les explico la dinámica.
> 
> Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado! Sigan cuidándose mucho durante esta cuarentena por favor. Saludos desde México.


End file.
